1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective cover structure of a desk sawing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional desk sawing machine comprises a base 1. The base 1 comprises a worktable 2, a saw blade 3 and a chopper board 4. The chopper board 4 is pivotally connected with a cover 5. The cover 5 is used to protect the equipment and the user from being hurt by the sawdust when cutting a plank 6. Generally, the cover 5 is made in one piece. When the desk sawing machine proceeds to cutting, the front section of the cover 5 will be lifted up along with the movement of the plank 6 to expose the rear section. The sawdust may pop out from the cover 5 to hurt the equipment and the user accidentally. Therefore, it is necessary to improve the conventional cover.